vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Noriaki Kakyoin
Kakyoin= |-|Hierophant Green= Summary Noriaki Kakyoin (花京院 典明 Kakyōin Noriaki) is a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Originally mind-controlled by one of Dio Brando's flesh buds, he attempts to kill but is defeated by Jotaro Kujo, who also removes his flesh bud. After being saved, he decides to join Jotaro as an ally in their journey to Egypt to defeat DIO. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 8-C '''with Hierophant Green '''Name: Noriaki Kakyoin Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Student, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Hierophant Green has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), Flight (Within its effective range), Possession & Body Puppetry, Elasticity, Body Control, Size Manipulation, Energy Projection, Danmaku, Selective Intangibility, Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility and Aura Attack Potency: Athlete level, Building level with Hierophant Green (Destroyed a part of a tower and a car with the Emerald Splash. Capable of cutting Jotaro, severely hurt and temporarily restraining Star Platinum) Speed: Peak Human with Massively FTL reactions, Massively FTL with Hierophant Green (Kept up with Star Platinum in a chase with its tentacles, and tagged him with an Emerald Splash) Lifting Strength: Peak Human for Kakyoin, Superhuman with Hierophant Green Striking Strength: Athlete Class for Kakyoin, Unknown with Hierophant Green (Never shown to physically fight in direct combat) Durability: At least Wall level, likely higher (Survived getting knocked through multiple steel poles as well as surviving The World's punch, though he died some time afterwards), At least Building level with Hierophant Green (Survived a held back assault from Star Platinum, took a casual punch from The World) Stamina: Peak Human (Was able to survive for quite a long time while missing his internal organs) Range: At least a few 100 meters (Went this distance to get to the Sun before being attacked, His tentacles extended a few hundred meters against [[Steely Dan|The Lovers]]) Standard Equipment: Hierophant Green Intelligence: Tactical Genius (He was able to figure out the true nature of The World, has shown to be very creative when it comes to using his stand's abilities such as his fights with Grey Tower and Lovers by setting up traps and leading them into said traps) Weaknesses: Any damage taken to Hierophant Green will reflect back onto Kakyoin, though this can be circumvented when Hierophant Green is in its unraveled form Notable Attacks/Techniques: Emerald_splask.gif|The Emerald Splash Ezkak3.gif|The 20 Meter Emerald Splash's tripwires activating Ezkak4.gif|The 20 Meter Radius Emerald Splash Ezkak1.gif|Hierophant Green utilizing its tendrils Ezkaktog.gif|Impaling Tower of Grey after luring it into a trap Ezkak2.gif|Taking over Death 13's body Kak7.gif|Kakyoin using Hierophant Green to swing between buildings Ezkakheight.gif|Kakyoin shrinking his Stand to a microscopic scale *'Hierophant Green:' A medium-sized, lime-green humanoid figure Stand with a gel-like body composition. It does not perform melee attacks, instead using its abilities and body to its advantage. **'Coiled Body:' Hierophant Green's body looks natural, but it's composed of interconnected membranes that can stretch and unwind the Stand's body. This also means that damage can be avoided by simply unraveling its own body since it does not hurt Kakyoin if it does so. ***'Tentacles:' Hierophant Green can extend tentacles from its membranes as a means to detect movement, creating a large web that extends up to twenty meters across. If an object comes into contact with a tentacle, its location is immediately given away to Kakyoin. These tentacles are also capable of identifying stands and were even able to identify Steely Dan's stand, The Lovers, out of a crowd of its copies. ***'Marionette Control:' Hierophant Green's tentacles can enter another person's body and control them from the inside out. This also protects Hierophant Green and leaves the victim as a meat shield of sorts. **'Emerald Splash:' Hierophant Green's main ability. Energy is stored into the palms of its hands, then released as small, emerald shards which shoot out in multiple directions, covering a wide radius. This can alternatively be focused into a smaller radius when necessary. The shards are sharp enough to damage sturdy objects and easily pierce through flesh. Kakyoin can also set up any of Hierophant Green's tentacles to release an emerald splash towards an enemy that touches them. Gallery Kakyoin PPP.gif|Kakyoin as he appears in Jojo's Pitter Patter Pop Others Notable Victories: Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Dio's Profile (Part 1 Dio was used, and speed was equalized) Bruno Buccellati (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Bruno's Profile Notable Losses: Jolyne Cujoh (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Jolyne's Profile (Speed was equalized) Fifteen (Katana ZERO) Fifteen's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Size Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Gamers Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners